


Between Clicks and Flashes

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Nino is the most famous model in Japan winning almost every rating list and having the biggest number in contracts. He loves it when the camera is on him and he knows that he's simply the best. A problem occurs when the biggest firm announces that for its special line there will also be another model to enter the campaign; Sakurai Sho, who's well known abroad and seems not to fall into the bratty model's trap; something that enfuriates Nino. He's everything he hates: arrogant and shamelessly sexy. The balances will inevitably change. What could that mean for him?





	

Title: Between Clicks and Flashes (one-shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakumiya, Junba (little mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance, Smut, Humor

Rating: NC17

Summary: Nino is the most famous model in Japan winning almost every rating list and having the biggest number in contracts. He loves it when the camera is on him and he knows that he's simply the best. A problem occurs when the biggest firm announces that for its special line there will also be another model to enter the campaign; Sakurai Sho, who's well known abroad and seems not to fall into the bratty model's trap; something that enfuriates Nino. He's everything he hates: arrogant and shamelessly sexy. The balances will inevitably change. What could that mean for him?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~.

 

Written for [](http://cchocoo.livejournal.com/profile)[**cchocoo**](http://cchocoo.livejournal.com/) 's birthday!!! Sorry for being this late.... ><"

  


 

 

 

 

Between Clicks and Flashes

  
  


  
“Turn your head a bit more on the side… yes! That’s it!” more clicks were heard “Seduction… passion I want them to be written all over your face… C’mon!”  
  
Nino smirked as he changed his poses slowly. He was enjoying these moments; when the flashes were all around him while he was transforming into the different characters the photographer asked him to. He knew that he didn’t have the broadest chest, neither had the fullest lips but he knew he could sell sexiness better than anyone. If he didn’t, then he wouldn’t have been the model with the most contracts for the past year.  
  
He smirked the way he knew that made his fans scream while looking at his photos in magazines and took a hold of his white shirt letting a hint of his collarbones show in the most flattering angle. He never considered that sexy should be limited to naked or half naked photos and he proved it every single time.  
  
“That’s it, Nino!” the photographer said out loud as he continued on taking numerous photos of him. Today’s photoshoot was for an expensive brand of men’s clothes. It had been on for hours but Nino didn’t care… he loved being in front of the camera while listening to the most flattering comments. He could see the way the people that were at the studio were looking at him… others full of surprise and appreciation in the same time; others with lust; call him an egomaniac but he loved to be the center of attention. In other words, he simply loved his job.  
  
“Thirty minutes break!” the photographer announced and went to the pc to check the photos so far.   
  
The make-up artist hurried towards Nino to make sure he would be ok for the last part of the photoshoot.  
  
“You are amazing, Ninomiya-san…” she mumbled with a deep red blush covering both her cheeks.  
  
Nino smiled and made a soft nod. “A part of this amazingness as you say, Michiyo-chan is because of you!” he said playfully and winked at the young make-up artist, satisfied when he saw her gulping loudly.   
  
Nino went to grab a coffee from the machine and sit at the back of the studio when he realized there was someone sitting on his favorite chair. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. _Who does he think he is?_  
  
“Excuse me…” he said but the other was not listening to him but to some kind of music that was coming out from the headphones he was wearing.   
  
Nino sighed as he pulled them away from the stranger’s ears. “Excuse me, _Mr.…_ but you’re sitting on my chair!”  
  
The other frowned. “ _Your c_ hair?! I didn’t see any name written on it…”  
  
The other’s tone was ironic; something that made Nino become angrier. “Well… it doesn’t _need_ to have a name written on it. Everyone here knows that it’s _mine_! Now get up and go and sit somewhere else… I have twenty minutes before I get ready and I don’t intend to having them spent on unnecessary, meaningless conversations!”  
  
“I also happen to have twenty minutes left and I intent to relax! So, _excuse me_!” To Nino’s surprise, the other placed the headphones back to his ears, raising the volume of his mp3 player to maximum.  
  
_ What the hell?! Doesn’t he know who I am?! _  
  
He was ready to start cursing when he caught with the corner of his eye, the assistant director of the photography. “Suzuki-san, who is this person?” he asked pointing at the slightly taller man.  
  
“This one?! It’s Sakurai Sho!”  
  
Nino frowned. _Sakurai Sho…_ He was sure he had heard something about him but had paid no attention. As if the assistant director read his mind, he leaned closer to his ears. “The famous model that has huge success abroad?! Who was also rumored to be dating Matsumoto Jun?!”  
  
Nino frowned even more. He knew who Matsumoto Jun was… the biggest diva in the Japanese celebrity system… he had won the title of the sexiest bachelor from him with only three votes difference and that had got on his nerves.   
  
“So this is him? I honestly don’t see why he’s this special…” Nino said with a raised eyebrow. The truth is that the biceps that he could discriminate under the tight T-shirt the other was wearing were a good sign for the reason he was this special but Nino didn’t want to admit it.  
  
“I guess you’ll see him now that you will be posing together!”  
  
Nino’s eyes bulged. “WHAT?!” He was sure that all pairs of eyes had turned to look at his direction but couldn’t care less. He was angry… oh so angry. “I thought that I had the contract!”  
  
“You do… Sakurai Sho was chosen for the special series to be photographed with you… Your name will be the first to be mentioned!”  
  
“I don’t care about that! I-” Nino asked, his coffee forgotten placed on a small table somewhere close to him.  
  
“So what?! You want your name to be after mine?! Never thought you’d be this generous with your coworkers! I guess rumors can be deceiving…”  
  
Nino turned around furious. He was about to start calling the other names that he dared to deride him in such an obvious way but didn’t have the chance.  
  
The photographer was coming closer.  
  
“I see you’ve met with each other… Great! Now all that’s left is to make people lose their breaths! Get them ready!”  
  
Nino threw a death glare to Sho who only smirked at him without saying a single word. He was a tough opponent but Nino knew exactly what he had to do. _I’ll make sure that you remember manners after today’s photoshoot… Sakurai Sho…_  
  
***  
  
Nino was looking at himself in the mirror, fixing the last details of his outfit. The concept was total black. He was wearing a pair of black, skinny jeans along with a silky type black shirt with its long sleeves rolled up on his elbows, completed by an equally black tie and a stylish hat. He had thrown small glances over the other when he was sure he wouldn’t be looking. Sho was dressed in an expensive black suit with the shirt slightly open.   
  
Nino had found himself staring at his well sculpted torso that even dressed was almost detailed. It was as if the suit was made for him and even though he hated to admit it, he knew that it would never look the same way on his slim body, the exact same way he knew he would jerk himself off remembering the way the small piercing was making _his_ torso look even sexier. The muscles were following his every movement as he was given the shirt, making Nino gulp at the view.  
  
Soon, his attention went back to himself as the hair stylist came to adjust his hair into a more sophisticated look. His make-up was also finished when he grabbed his i-phone to play his favorite game. He usually didn’t need it to relax before a photoshoot but this time it was necessary. He was pissed off… for many reasons… for the other being this arrogant and sure of himself… for not being afraid to speak up to him… for being this sexy…  
  
“Ready in 5’!” the assistant’s voice was heard from outside the dressing room.   
  
Sho came also close to the mirror to fix a bit his hair. “Hope we will work well together…”  
  
“You should say that to yourself! I’m a pro!” Nino replied offended as he returned the gaze through the mirror. The other was smirking and it was pissing him off.  
  
“If you say so, because…” he turned towards Nino leaning to his right ear. “I believe that if you keep staring at me like that during the photoshoot, it will raise questions… and I’m sure neither your fans out there, nor you would actually like that…”  
  
Nino’s eyes bulged. Not only was he caught but also made fun. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his hands into fists by his sides. _Damn you!_  
  
The photoshoot started and as Nino expected it, it was like hell. The other would make sure to be close enough so that he could feel his hot breath that smelled of cinnamon hitting on his skin… he wouldn’t lose the chance to touch him even if it was only for a few seconds and feather like as they changed poses. Nino was trying his best to keep his composure but the devastation coming out of anger and lust was more than he could handle. He was at the verge of asking for a break when the photographer called it a day.  
  
Nino bowed and almost ran to the dressing room to get rid of the expensive clothes he was wearing. He needed to get out of there as fast as possible. He hated himself for having let the other have this control over him. How long did he know him… two, three hours? _Damn this Sakurai Sho and damn his perfect abs…_ he sighed as he wore his T-shirt. Throwing a last glance on himself as he placed his hat on his head, he tried to reason himself and avoid any kind of interaction with the other model. He could still see the smirk on the other’s face and his pulse got stronger and stronger. _Arrogant prick!_  
He grabbed his small leather bag and took his i-phone in hand, ready to leave when he saw that this particular other was there watching him with the same satisfied gaze.  
  
“Why do you try to escape so quickly?”   
  
He sounded so sure of himself and made Nino’s blood boil. “Who said that I’m trying to escape? Just because there are people who have no plans after work doesn’t necessarily mean that all of us are like that!”  
  
“Yes… yes… of course…” Sho said as he took off his jacket.   
  
“What do you imply…?” Nino growled moving closer to the other, not caring whether there would be an incident or not. He had enough these past few hours.  
  
“That it’s obvious that you have no plans because by plans it means you have someone waiting for you… boyfriend, sex-friend… something… yet your skin would be up and you would shiver even at the slightest contact… taking into consideration the fact that you are not some horny teenager that immediately proves that your body craves for touch…”  
  
Every word was spoken almost as a whisper… as a raw whisper while the tips of the other’s fingers were playing hide and seek with the low part of his chin. All Nino could do was stare… stare and gulp as he realized that everything the other was telling him was the truth.  
  
“… for warmth…” Sho continued, leaning even closer. “And you hated that… weren’t you? Even now… you want me to throw you on the floor and make you scream… make you come undone in my arms and you hate me for that… you hate that you have to admit that there’s someone out there who’s not admiring you like some kind of puppy but is having this power over _you_ …”  
  
“You…” Nino narrowed his eyes, throwing Sho’s hand away. “You better speak for things you know and don’t run into conclusions like that… Such an arrogant asshole!”  
  
Sho raised his eyebrow. “Look who’s talking!”   
  
Nino pushed him away and ran towards the exit, surprised to see the assistant this close in an attempt to stop him.  
  
“Suzuki-san?”  
  
The assistant grabbed his hand, leading him towards the computers. “Tachibana is thrilled! Your chemistry in front of the camera is amazing!”  
  
“Tachibana as the marketing director of Men’s Secret in Japan?” Nino asked curiously.  
  
“Yes! He called us and asked to double your contract and add the campaigns of underwear and cologne!”  
  
“You mean me _with_ Sakurai?”  
  
The assistant shrugged. “I have taken notice that you weren’t much thrilled to work with him but I must admit that everyone found your pictures marvelous! He’s super known abroad…”  
  
“And I’m super known here! Why do I need to work with him?”  
  
“Because that way you are having the chance to do new things?”  
  
“I’ve done cologne campaign before!” Nino hissed.   
  
“Yes… but not underwear and the money will be the double!”   
  
Nino frowned. In every other case he would be excited by the chance but this time he wasn’t. Sure the money was good and the opportunity was big but could he stand working with this man?! The answer was actually pretty simple; he couldn’t… yet he had to accept it, _if_ he wanted to keep his contract.  
  
“Fine…” he muttered defeated.  
  
Nino felt a soft pat on his shoulder. “I’m looking forward to our cooperation from now on!”   
  
He licked his lips in an attempt to calm down. He pulled out the best smile he had as he put his Ray-ban eyeglasses on. “Me too…” he made a few steps forwards so that he was standing next to the other. “Who would be the best for you to work with than the number one in Japan? I know the trends, baby…” he winked at him and walked away smiling satisfied after having seen the way the taller model gulped. His hand had found the lower back, making slow round moves that no one could see. _As if I let you leave like that… war you want and war you’ll have!_   
……………………………………………….  
  
  
_ Two months later… _  
  
  
  
_ “Ninomiya Kazunari has once again topped the ratings as the most desirable man this time sharing his position with Sakurai Sho. The latter after having a successful career in many Asian countries decided to return to Japan and focus on works here. In the last months, both Ninomiya-san and Sakurai-san have been the faces of Men’s Secret in Japan... It is said that-” _  
  
“Nino!”  
  
Nino sighed as he threw himself on the sofa. “What?!”  
  
“Why did you close it? I was watching you know!” his friend said pouting, folding his hands in front of his chest.  
  
“You might have been watching but I was listening… and I had enough, Aiba!” Nino snapped at him lighting up a cigarette.   
  
During these past few months, he would always listen about him and that Sakurai Sho. The intensity between the two of them was more than obvious but if someone looked closer he could see that they were both playing the cat with the mouse. Provoking each other, flirting each other, insulting each other. Nino had taken it decision. Every night he would dream how it would be to have on top of him the naked body of the other, feeling his sweaty torso sliding over his. He was melting to kiss him and from the numerous times he had caught the other staring at him, he knew that whatever it was he was feeling for him wasn’t one-sided.  
  
“When will you admit that you are in love with him and get over with it? It’s starts to become tiring after some point…”  
  
Nino almost choked with his saliva. “Aiba! What the hell are you talking about?! I hate that guy… he has come out of nowhere and threatens my status on work… he’s selfish and arrogant… I can’t stand being with him one minute and now you want to tell me that I’m _in love_ with him?!”  
  
His friend sighed as he looked at Nino. “Oh… c’mon Nino! Hate is just another form of love! Besides…” Masaki raised his hand, seeing the other being ready to speak. “I have _heard_ his name coming out of your mouth and it wasn’t spoken with hate but with past orgasmic intensity! So, please! Cut the crap!”  
  
Nino opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He wanted to deny it… to say that this was just another Aibaka proof but it wasn’t… it was the truth.   
  
“What I don’t get though is why are you this locked on him… I mean, usually if someone isn’t interested, you’re proud enough to forget all about him sooner or later but this time… it’s months… you’re not together yet there you are… stuck with him! Is he perhaps playing the same game?” Nino lowered his head and Masaki could only sigh. “What are you?! Five?!”  
  
“I don’t know! Ok?! I really don’t know!” Nino said out loud. “I believe that he’s not completely unaffected by me but that doesn’t mean that he has said or done something to make me believe that he positively like me! He’s a jerk… he might want to mock me…”  
  
“Nino, I know you’re smarter than this! You’re just afraid of a possible rejection!”  
  
“I… No… It’s not…” Nino puffed more of his cigarette and let it rest on the ashtray on the small table in front of him. “It’s not that simple… I _really_ don’t know, Aiba!”  
  
“Then, it’s only one way for us to be sure!”  
  
Nino looked at his friend curiously with his eyebrow raised. “And that is…?”  
  
“When is that gala that you have to attend again?”  
  
“Next Saturday night. Why?”  
  
“Next Saturday we’ll know for sure whether this Sakurai Sho is really into you or not….”  
  
“How…? You’re getting me worried…”  
  
Masaki burst into laughs. “Relax, Nino… I won’t do anything special… just test a good old trick!”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
Masaki leaned closer with a wide smirk written all over the face. “Jealousy… We’ll go there together!”  
  
“Are you sure this isn’t just an excuse to enter and meet your beloved _Jun_?!” Nino asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.  
  
Masaki muffled a small laugh. “That’s a bonus. I have to admit it… but I’m really doing it to finally find out this Sakurai’s true feelings for you!”  
  
“I know you! What will you win?”  
  
“Honestly?! My calmness… You’re way too tense 24/7 and it makes me feel stressed too… not to mention the tens of nights that you have woken me up while moaning _‘Sho more… yes… yes like this… harder’_!” A pillow landed on Masaki’s face and both friends fell into loud laughs.  
  
“You’re mean!” Nino said pouting once the laughs stopped.  
  
“I’m kidding…” Masaki replied fast. “I just want you to be happy, Nino… and it’s obvious that this man has been in your system… We must make sure you are in his as well, right?”  
  
Nino sighed. “Do you think it will work?”  
  
Masaki took a good hold of his friend’s shoulder. “I don’t think… I’m sure!”  
  
Nino said nothing in reply. He turned his gaze outside the window, at the sky that had started getting dark. _Even if I hate to admit it, I wish it’s like you say Aiba… I really do…_  
………………………………………………..  
  
  
The flashes kept falling like storm on Nino and Masaki as they posed standing closely next to each other in front of the gala entrance.   
  
“Are you sure this won’t affect your career?” Masaki whispered to Nino’s ear. “I only thought to start acting inside…”  
  
Nino smirked his eyes never leaving the cameras in front of him. “I have let people know that I’m an open minder in all aspects… besides we’re not holding each other or anything… Everyone can assume whatever they want…”  
  
Masaki caught with the corner of his eye the guilty one for Nino’s tens sleepless nights and smirked. _It’s show time then…_ He placed his right hand carefully on Nino’s waist flashing his best smile on the cameras too. He knew it was pure gold… As a matter of fact, he was scouted many times to be a model but he never considered it as a job suitable for him, turning down every one of the propositions.  
  
Nino smiled even more, making sure he would give off the best seductive stare he possessed. It was these few moments of magic before the usual, seeking for gossip, questions.  
  
“Ninomiya-san how do you feel that this time you had to share the first place along with Sakurai Sho-san?”  
  
Nino laughed sounding genuinely. “I feel the same grateful to my fans as always. They have showed their devotion one more year. Now as for being tied with Sakurai Sho, I can only feel honored. He’s a very talented model with amazing skills…”  
  
“So everything is ok between you two? There were rumors that your cooperation wasn’t in the best terms…” the young reporter asked hoping she could get something out of it. Little did she know that this was Nino; reporters’ biggest nightmare.  
  
“When we are talking about two professionals of our level, it’s obvious that at first there might be a few differences in points of view but exactly because we are professional we managed to discuss and solve them. I want to believe that Sakurai Sho has learnt things by working with me the same way I have learnt by working with him!”  
  
“Would you introduce us to your… friend, I suppose?”  
  
Nino threw a loving stare at Masaki who mirrored him before turning his attention back to the reporter who gulped seeing the small scene in front of her. “This is Aiba Masaki…” he smiled widely before bowing. “Thank you…” and with that took Masaki’s hand and turned to the entrance not answering any other question.   
  
***  
  
“I must admit you’re something when you answer questions!”   
  
Nino almost chocked on the champagne he was drinking when he heard _his_ voice from behind.   
  
“Kazu…” Masaki said pouting as he rubbed Nino’s back with his hand. “Be careful…” he turned his head to Sho. “You must be Sakurai Sho…”  
  
Sho narrowed his eyes scanning Masaki from head to toe. “Yes… That’s me… and you are…?”   
  
Masaki smiled as he gave his hand. “Aiba. Aiba Masaki. I’m Kazu’s… friend…”  
  
Sho licked his lower lip his eyes moving from Masaki to Nino and the opposite. “That’s gre-”  
  
“Sho!” someone said behind them. Nino and Masaki gasped; each one for different reasons. In front of them there was no one else but the one and only Matsumoto Jun; the hottest name among young celebrities. “I thought you wouldn’t come…”  
  
“I didn’t want to… but kind of obliged to…”  
  
The actor nodded understandingly. “Wouldn’t you introduce me to your friends?”  
  
Sho sighed. “They are not my friends… This is the other half of Men’s Secret campaign, Ninomiya Kazunari” he said pointing at Nino “And this is his… friend…”  
  
“Aiba Masaki! I’m delightful to meet you, Matsumoto-san!” Masaki hurried to present himself.   
  
Nino rolled his eyes when he saw that his friend had already pulled on his flirting mask. He was ready to give him a small pat to wake him up but they were approached by the firm’s representative asking him and Sho to follow him.  
  
“Your _friend_ is definitely a big flirt. Aren’t you worried?” Sho whispered in Nino’s ear as they were following the other.  
  
Nino chuckled. “While _your_ friend is any better… Didn’t you see the way that he responded to it?”  
  
Sho was taken aback. He only growled and said nothing else. The intense silence between them was growing heavier and heavier as the night passed by and they were obliged to be close to each other as they joined Men’s Secret group.   
  
The time was a bit past midnight when Nino excused himself to the men’s room. He had drunk five glasses of champagne and he had started feeling a bit dizzy. He usually didn’t drink more than two in such parties but this time it was inevitable. Feeling the other only centimeters away while knowing that he was looking at him whenever he had the chance made him nervous. And then there were those touches… they wouldn’t be longer than a few seconds but it was giving him goosebumps… it made him feel hotter… wanting to grab the hand and left it resting on top of him forever.   
  
He went at the end of the corridor outside the hall of the main event where he hoped there wouldn’t be many people inside. He entered and went to the washbasins to throw cold water on his face.  
  
“You escape again?” he heard so close to his ear that made him yelp out of surprise. It was _him…_ He had trapped him between the washbasin and his body with one hand wrapped tightly around his waist.   
  
Nino felt his heart beating crazily in his chest. “Let me go…” he wanted to sound bratty as always but somehow his voice was weak… almost trembling.  
  
“You don’t deny it…” the other said in the same low tone, his hot breath hitting with each word the sensitive skin behind Nino’s ear. “You have been torturing me from the moment I saw you getting out of your car…”  
  
“What?” Nino dared to watch the other through the mirror, gasping when he saw his eyes darkened by raw lust.  
  
“You came here with your beautiful friend… you let him hug you… when you knew I was there to watch you…”  
  
Nino narrowed his eyes, finding some of his composure back. “While you weren’t here with _your_ friend, _Sho_?”  
  
“He is an acquaintance and nothing more… he is not and _never_ was my type…”  
  
“And who’s your type?” Nino asked in a more seductive tone, feeling a hint of hardness poking on his back. He made sure he moved circularly his butt gaining a soft moan from the other.  
  
“A fucking little brat who plays it tough to get when all he wants is to come undone in my hands…”  
  
Nino smirked. “Hmmm…. Really?” from being the one without control, it seemed the situation was gradually turning into an opposite one. “That’s actually interesting…”  
  
“And why’s that…?” Sho hissed in his ear his other hand traveling lower, till it reached dangerously close to Nino’s crotch. “Tell me…”  
  
“My type happens to be a fucking arrogant who thinks that he has the upper hand when in reality he’s afraid of admitting that he actually dies to feel me…”  
  
“What do you want this fucking arrogant one do then?”  
  
“Tell me what he wants… and then I might say what I want too…” Nino said gasping when he felt Sho’s hand thumbing on his half erected member.  
  
“This fucking arrogant wants you to become his… wants you to come while you scream his name countless times till the early morning…”  
  
Nino smirked. “Good…” he managed to turn around wrapping his hands around Sho’s neck, brushing their cocks together. “Cause the fucking brat wants you to fuck him hard… so hard that he forgets his own name…”  
  
He didn’t need to say anything else. He was led into a wild kiss, tongues fighting each other till both were left without breath. Nino found himself being dragged to the exit. “What about the gala? We’re supposed to-”  
  
“If we don’t leave now I’ll fuck you against the wall right here… and believe me, no one wants that!”   
  
Nino giggled but followed the other impatient to feel him over him.  
  
***  
  
The door hadn’t been properly closed when they started taking off each other’s clothes in a heated rhythm. As they made their way to Sho’s bedroom they stumbled on chairs… tables… they fell on walls… no one was willing to let from savoring the other. Nino was sure he had forgotten how to breathe but it felt not needed at the moment. Everything he needed was there.

Once he was completely naked, was thrown on a double bed surprised by how it felt. “Water mattress?!” he exhaled the moment his lips were freed so that Sho would throw his pair of trousers along with his boxers on the ground.  
  
“You like it…?” the other asked in a raw voice close to his ear before biting the tip of his earlobe.  
  
Nino smirked and licked a small path from the jaw to the full lips that he so much adored. “I don’t like it… I _love_ it…” with one fast move he turned them around so that he would be on top. He let his eyes run over the naked glory of the other not knowing where to begin. His hands were creating silently a map before his mouth land on one of the pink, fully erased nipples. The gasp that reached his ears was like the most melodic sound he had ever listened to.  
  
He started sucking and licking in a slow rhythm alternatively. He felt the other moaning louder and once satisfied he let his mouth travel south, to the piercing that had been haunting his dreams all these months. It felt cold as he first touched it but the way the muscles around it contracted made him work on it with even more eagerness. His one hand had already found the hard cock on which precum was already glistering its tip.   
  
Having his eyes locked on Sho’s face he let his thumb brush it feather like and brought it to his mouth licking it softly.   
  
“Damn you… tease…” the other growled and turned them around so that Nino was once again on his back.   
  
Sho’s touches weren’t soft… they were almost painful but full of lust. Nino was sure that some of them would leave spots on his white skin but didn’t care. He wanted to feel everything the other was willing to give him. His hands were lost in Sho’s hair as the latter kept moving closer and closer to his erection. For several minutes, he would lick, he would tease everywhere around it without taking it deep inside his mouth.   
  
Nino had tried to speak but Sho had turned him into a panting mess between the sheets. All he could do was thrust up his hips so that the other would take the message.  
  
“What do you want, little brat?” Sho growled, his mouth being only a few inches away from Nino’s painfully hard member.  
  
Nino moaned desperately not wanting to sound begging. He moved his hips again but nothing.   
  
“Please… please… take me into your damn mouth…”  
  
He felt one hard pinch in the inside of his thigh causing him to scream. Frowning he opened his eyes, meeting Sho’s smirking face. “That was for badmouthing my precious mouth…”   
  
Nino was ready to protest but threw his head back as he felt warmness around his erection. The sucks were hard, not leaving him a merge to even breath normally. Sooner than he wished, he felt his body shiver as the shuddering orgasm ripped him apart. Sho let go of his now spent cock only when he had drunk the last drop.  
  
“Delicious…” Sho whispered as he licked his lips clean.  
  
Nino couldn’t help but moan at the scene in front of him, feeling his member becoming again interesting on what was going on. Sho seemed to take notice and grinned. “So the fucking brat seems to want me _more_ than I thought…”  
  
Nino didn’t lose the chance. He gripped Sho’s erection and started pumping it fast before the other could resist or say anything. It was so satisfying seeing the other losing his control completely.  
  
“More… huh… damn…”  
  
Nino smirked twisting slightly his wrist as he added more friction. His attention went also to the balls making the other scream from pleasure. It didn’t take more than a few hard strokes and his hand was covered with hot cum. He licked his fingers clean and locked their lips together mixing their tastes together. In any other case it might have felt disgusting but knowing that it was them, made it feel as the most arousing aphrodisiac.  
  
It didn’t take long, before both were completely hard. Nino was positioned on his hands and knees as Sho entered him in one, fluid move. The rhythm was frantic causing the water bed to move like crazy under Nino’s body. Strong grips were holding his butt up in the air as the thrusts became faster and faster, as they came closer to release. Nino managed to take one of Sho’s hands and guide it to his painful member stroking it in the same rhythm with the latter’s thrusts. Two minutes later, they both came screaming out loud before falling on the mattress entirely breathless.  
  
“That was… huh… all you ha…ve?” Nino asked as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Sho let out a shaking laugh but gripped Nino’s chin so that their gazes met. “You wished… I will make sure you will scream the entire night…”  
  
“I’m impatient to see that…” Nino said mockingly before his lips were captured passionately once again, making him fight between giggles and moans.  
  
***  
  
The morning came revealing both of them sleeping soundly with their legs intertwined and their torsos full of love bites and marks.  
  
“Good morning, Mr. Brat…”  
  
Nino opened his eyes slowly. “Good morning, Mr. Arrogant…”  
  
Sho muffled a laugh before he got off the bed. “You still won’t admit your loss…”  
  
Nino stood up as well walking closer to Sho. “Which loss are you referring to? If I remember correctly, at some point I was begging to be filled by hot cum but this someone was already drained…”  
  
Sho narrowed his eyes. “Maybe… but it was this someone who kept calling out my name like a mantra… begging to fuck him harder and deeper…”  
  
Nino was ready to respond when they heard their phones vibrating. It was work without a doubt. Sho was calm whereas Nino was walking up and down, panicking.  
  
“What are we going to do?”  
  
“We will have your beloved whatever-chan cover it up with make-up! Simple as that!” Sho said casually as he headed to have a shower.  
  
“You understand that she will know immediately… like…” he followed him in the bathroom. “Everyone else!”  
  
“And so what?! I’m sure they have already realized it before we could even admit it…”  
  
Sho said in a strangely soft voice, making Nino turn on the small mirror on his right.  
  
“Admit what…?” he said, hating that there was a soft blush covering his cheeks.  
  
Sho smirked but this time it was loving… warm… “That we like each other…”   
  
Nino sighed as he leaned on Sho’s torso. “I knew it…”  
  
Sho frowned as he turned the other so that he could look at him straight in the eyes. “You knew _what_ , baby?”  
  
Nino smirked. “That you would admit it first!” he pecked his lips and entered the shower without throwing a second glance.   
………………………………………………..  
  
  
_ One year later… _  
  
  
  
“That was great! Did you see how the photographer praised me?” Nino said as he threw his keys on the small table next to the door.  
  
“Not more than me!” Sho replied to him, following.   
  
It was two months since they had started living together. Sho had moved to Nino and Masaki’s apartment as the last one went to move in with his boyfriend because it was bigger.  
  
“Yeah… you wished…” Nino muttered under his breath. “Don’t forget that I’m still the model with the biggest number of contracts!”  
  
Sho put his hand on the wall close to Nino’s head, forbidding him to make another step. “Yes… but my account in the bank surpasses yours…”  
  
“By five hundred thousand yen more… big deal… and don’t forget that I bought the latest play station console because the other was problematic and-”    
  
Sho was ready to kiss the other in order to shut him up when they heard the phone ringing. Nino cleared his throat and Sho had to move away.   
  
“Yes?” Nino asked without looking at his lover. “Ah! Aiba! Yes… we’re expecting you…” he threw a narrowed eyed glance on Sho who looked at him curiously. “No… I’m ok… It’s just that Sho thinks he’s better than me… you know, the usual… ok! See you later then!”  
  
***  
  
Masaki rolled his eyes as he ended the call.   
  
“What happened, baby?”  Jun asked his boyfriend as he came to sit by his side on the sofa.   
  
“Nino and Sho… I think they’ll never stop these ridiculous fights over who’s the best…”  
  
Jun burst into laughs. “Mr. Brat and Mr. Arrogant won’t change, baby… besides I think that it’s exactly _that_ that makes them love each other so much…”  
  
Masaki muffled a laugh, turning his head a bit so that he could look at his boyfriend better. “Like what? They provoke each other on purpose?”  
  
Jun’s lips were ghosting on Masaki’s ones. “Haven’t you heard that make-up sex is great?”  
  
Masaki smirked. “Then, perhaps we could give it a try…”  
  
Jun raised his eyebrow. “I don’t think you’re capable of provoking me, baby…”  
  
Masaki smirked even more as he leaned closer to Jun’s ear. “How about those little things that you try to hide from me in the last drawer?”  
  
Jun’s eyes bulged. “You…”  
  
***  
  
“Shoooooo…” Nino screamed his lover’s name as he came.  
  
Sho was brushing his sweaty hair. “I love you, my little brat… do _you_ love me?”  
  
Nino sighed as he let his head rest on the other’s naked torso. “You know I love you too, my sexy arrogant man…” there was a big smile of satisfaction as he mumbled sleepy the words but it was true… he _did_ love him…  
  
  
  
  
THE END

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo here I am with a Sakumiya OS! Surprise!!!!! xDDD I think it's my second time writing this pairing so I hope you will find it satisfying! I admit that I had lots of fun writing it but that's to blame Nino - my beloved brat!!! I also couldn't resist some Junba!! (Aiba biased... gomen xP) It has been a while since I wrote smut, hope it turned out hot ~~although I never have too much confidence in it~~!  ><

My dear Nad happy ~~belated~~ birthday!!! ^_^ I wish everything you want comes true! Happiness and succeess in your life!! You're one of my first Arashi friends and you should know I love you very much!!  <3 I hope it was what you expected.... I tried my best... >///<''

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

See you soon,  
Andy

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
